Why Beauty Never Married the Beast
by TheHoplessHarlequin
Summary: This is my first story for fanfic, I got the idea for the story from the 2010 version of The Wolfman movie, so I do not own anything, I simply revised it and placed in in a modern setting. It's got some darker humor to it and i hope you like it!
1. Letters From Nowhere

Chapter 1

"Are you keeping well?"

No. I am missing you. This town is like a disease, growing and festering. People ask questions about you, where you went, why you left, will you be back. I can't answer their questions because you won't tell me anything.

"I wish you were here with me."

I wish I were with you too. I hate this town; it's empty with out you. But I can't tell you that because you might come back, and if you did that…

The rumors haven't gone away yet; people are still looking for you.

I am thinking of where "here" is and I am wondering if I would like it there. I am wondering if you really want me there with you. I know you do, otherwise you wouldn't be writing me every other day.

"I love you."

Your letters ends like this every time. Like you feel that I need to be reminded. But I don't need to be reminded because that is why you left. You love me. That is why they chased you away, that is why they made you leave.

I need to write you back, but I don't know what to say. The emotions and words I want to give you can't be written down. My words would make you sad. I will write something happy, something untrue. I don't have much time to write, so I begin:

Dear Lawrence,

I sit in my room most days and read the books you recommended earlier this year. My house has been very quiet without your visits, but I am staying out of trouble just as you've asked me to. Your brother wrote to me. He did not say much, just that he hoped you'd be home soon.

The weather is nice here in Blackmoor. Everyone in town is taking full advantage of the clear skies by driving to the park and going for walks. I even took in the warm weather by reading outside today.

I miss you and I wish you'd come home, but I understand that you feel I might get hurt if you were around me. I hope you are feeling all right and I hope you are staying safe.

I love you with all my heart,

Gwen

I fold up my letter and place it in an envelope. My parents are still out so I can take it to the mailbox before the mailman gets here and then I'll wait. Sometime tomorrow you'll open this letter and you'll read my words and, hopefully, you'll think of me and miss me.

I place the letter in our mailbox and go back to my room. I look to my bookshelf for comfort. Most of my books are about vampires and werewolves and ghosts, but the book I am looking for doesn't have an odd title that hides what the story is really about. It doesn't say _Twilight _or _Frostbite_. It's very direct because its title is, _The Wolfman._

My parents checked my entire room for anything that you might have left me. They were looking for letters and knick-knacks. They never thought to look at the disheveled book that held our story because it was hidden in plain sight, and because it's title was too obvious.

I pull out _The Wolfman_ and tuck it under my arm as I head outside. The sun beats down on me, but I don't mind. It seems fitting that I read about the happiest days of my life while the sun is out.

I open the book you left me and smile. You wrote my name enclosed in a heart before you left on the inside cover. Your handwriting has gotten better since your first entry.

I read the first page.

"Today I spoke to Gwen Conliffe; she's the new girl. She was very quiet, but we spoke for a long time. She's pretty and extremely kind, but I don't think she likes me that much. She seemed aloof around the other students and uninterested with the lessons.

I find her funny. She has such a mysterious smile and cautious eyes, yet she has the oddest sense of humor. She's actually fairly morbid. That's why I find her so funny, because she's dark, but in a sensitive way, if that's even possible.

I think I may be falling for her. I can't stop thinking about her and I remember everything we talked about. It's a bit sad, but I hope she remembers me too."

I do remember that day and it's only because you had been apart of it. I close my eyes and picture the hallways where we walked. I drift off to sleep thinking of you.


	2. Making Your First Impression

2) Making Your First Impression

The sun had been shining when I left my hometown with my parents. We were moving so that my mom could be with my grandmother who was sick. I didn't want to leave my friends to become a different school's glistening new plaything. I would be alone.

"Don't worry Gwen. It's never as awkward as the movies say it is at a new school. You'll make lots of new friends and you'll be able to see your grandmother every day." My mom said as the scenery changed to dark forest. I rolled my eyes.

My grandmother and I had never gotten along because of my, "interesting", choice in books and fashion. She felt that a young lady had no business in embracing the supernatural and parading around in torn jeans and t-shirts. I always argued that she had loads of old books on "lycanthropy", whatever that was. When I brought up her books she'd stand up, mumble some old gypsy voodoo, and then lock herself in her room for the rest of the night. Needless to say, I was very unexcited.

It took us nearly 12 hours to reach Blackmoor, a little town that goes completely unnoticed by the rest of the world. It then took almost 3 hours for me to get settled into my room, which was the only room on the third floor. It wasn't even really a third floor, it was an attic. I didn't mind because it was quiet and had a lot of space.

After we finished moving into our new house, we went to visit my grandmother. It was business as always with her. She saw my clothes, threw a fit about my unladylike attire, and then locked herself in her room when I told her that I was dating a guy named Skids that thought he was a vampire. I thought it was funny, but my mom did not. Once she managed to coax her mother out and calmed her down, we left for home and I immediately fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at the crack of dawn, hoping that I'd be able to convince myself that I'd make it through the day. I put on a gray fleece sweatshirt and, of course, my ripped jeans. My mom was downstairs making breakfast when I finally got down the stairs.

"Come have something to eat kiddo! It's nice and hot, and it helps you stay alert during class." She said as if she'd been rehearsing what she'd say for this moment.

" Mom, I… I don't do breakfast mom." I hadn't meant to sound like it meant nothing to me, but her face fell as she turned back to the stove and I knew that's how she took it.

"But, it means a lot to me that you're making the effort mom. I really appreciate it." I said trying to apologize somehow without actually saying it.

" I have to go mom or I'll be late. I love you…" I added. She didn't respond, she never did. She hadn't replied with a single, " I love you", since I was nine.

The day was turning out just as I had expected, terribly. Students stared, teachers showed me off to their classes, and everyone seemed to have something to ask me. Where am I from, what school did I go to, is it true that my grandma is a crazy old gypsy, is that your natural hair color?

I had recited the answers to these questions almost a thousand times until I was asked a question I hadn't been prepared for.

" Are you ambidextrous by any chance?" someone next to me asked. He had somewhat long, curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was you.

" Uh… what?" I asked. I was thrown off my train of thought as soon as I looked into those blue eyes.

" I have a "friend", that guy right there, that dreams of meeting a pretty girl that is ambidextrous. Don't ask why, the answer is gross. Trust me, just say no in a confused voice," you said quietly.

I turned to see whom you had been nodding towards. There was a lanky redheaded boy standing awkwardly next to a locker messing with a beanie. He caught my gaze and smiled crookedly, and then gave me the "sup" nod. I turned back to you with an odd look on my face.

"No?" I said, doing my best to sound truly perplexed.

You smiled. It nearly knocked the breath right out of me.

" Hopefully you'll be able to forget this awkward first meeting and give me a second chance." You said with a playful smile.

I won't forget. I'll never forget. It was the perfect way to meet you. And I know you remember too.

Everything goes black and seems to swirl around in my mind. I hear birds nearby and I feel the wind against my face. It's colder now, colder than the hallways at school. I am no longer at school. I am outside with a journal on my lap. Your journal, and I am awake now.

All righty everyone, again I do _not _own this material. All of the characters, places and events came from the wonderful movie _The Wolfman._ If you haven't seen the movie, that is just fine. Please comment, commenting is fun and it's a great finger work out. Make those fingers strong!


	3. Sweet Memories

3) Sweet Memories

The clouds have returned and Blackmoor transforms around me. It becomes dark and lonelier. Everything gains a gray tint to it casting a gloomy glow. I sit up and run my hand through my hair trying to remember what I had been dreaming about.

I smile because I remember. I dreamt of you and of how we met. I dreamt of that first day's misery turned grace. I am happy that I remember that day so clearly, but I can't help but wish that I were living it right now rather than just remembering it.

I wonder what else I remember from that day, so now I will really focus on that day.

I remember meeting your "friend". His name was Todd and he was very offensive. As soon as you and I began to hang out he began his attempts to woo me. He failed miserably because I had already fallen for you and I had no intention of "getting to know him better".

I also remember meeting the town sheriff's daughter, Bianca. I didn't like her at all. She was strident and abrasive. Everything had to be done her way or else. She would never say what the "or else" meant, but no one wanted to find out considering who her father was.

The last thing I remember is Ben. I loved Ben, but not in the way that I love you. Ben was the brother I never had. He took care of everything I needed that day. Sometimes I miss him more than I miss you.

I stand up and take your journal inside. I head towards my room and lay on my bed with your journal on my pillow. As I open it up I begin to flip through the pages in hopes of finding something happy. Instead I find this:

"I was asked out by Bianca today. At first I didn't know what to say, but I said yes in the end. I have been hoping that Gwen would show more interest in me besides her usual friendliness, but as always she is distant. The only person she really seems to click with is Ben. He really likes Gwen and he's been planning to ask her out for weeks now. I can't tell him that I don't want him to ask her out because he seems so much happier when he's with her and I don't want to ruin that for him. Ben says that he'll ask her tomorrow"

I flip to the next page.

" Ben did it. He asked Gwen if she go to the movies with Bianca and I as a double date. She said yes. They've been going strong for a few weeks now, but I've noticed something peculiar with my brother, John. He's become hostile towards Ben in particular. I hope that nothing is wrong with him.

The double date is tomorrow but I don't think I can go through with it. It's just too awkward to be with Bianca around Gwen. I am really happy for her and Ben, but I feel angry at the same time with her because she chose him over me."

I close my eyes begin to cry. I didn't choose Ben over you. You never seemed interested in me so I left you alone. I am not crying because I feel sorry for myself from your words, but because I miss Ben terribly now. He was my knight in shining armor. I am growing tired again and I am emotionally drained. I cry myself to sleep with my face on top of your open journal.

* * *

Okay dokay readers. Thanks for, well, reading. For those who've seen the movie I would like to point out that I have indeed changed the relatives of some of the characters. The most important is John. He is Lawrence's brother rather than his father in my story. Again I do not own this material I have just enforced the poetic license ability to change it around.

Please Comment. I cannot improve the story without your opinion! Help me make the story more bearable for you. I think there is a pretty button at the bottom of the page that allows you to leave your magical words so pretty please press it. Button pressing is fun.

Is it there? I can't see it. If it is then ease your curiosity and press it. Pretty please?

\/


	4. Finding Love in Dim Lighting

4) Finding Love in Dim Lighting

It was raining again when I went outside after school. Everyone around me was talking about plans with so and so or who they were with last weekend. You were waiting by my car as always.

You smiled, so I smiled. My heart was racing when you asked me how my day had been and it didn't stop racing when I told you that it was uneventful as always. You smiled a half smile that made my heart race even more and my palms began to sweat. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out this weekend, but I didn't because Bianca's bony fingers appeared on your shoulder and you turned and smiled at her instead of me.

She was draped all over you like a snake, watching for my reaction the entire time. I turned and opened my car door saying goodbye to you, but you didn't hear me because Bianca was dragging you towards her shiny little corvette.

I was about to start up my car when a tall boy with copper skin tapped on my window.

He smiled brightly as I rolled the window down.

"Hey Ben." I said as soon as the window was all the way down.

His short black hair was gelled up in front, but he flicked his head to the side as if he was getting imaginary bangs out of his face and then shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Hi Gwen." He beamed at me when he said my name. I flashed him an encouraging smile. "I was wondering if… just maybe… you'd be interested in going to the movies tomorrow?" and then he added, "With me," as if I wouldn't understand what he was asking otherwise.

His smile was so sweet and somehow confidant. Ben was the very first person I met at school and he was the only person that didn't ask me questions about myself. I couldn't find it in my heart to say no to the boy that took care of everything I needed.

So I said, "Yes" and Ben lit up.

Ben was the perfect gentleman. We went to the movies and walked in the park. Our classmates all knew that Ben and I were together by the time we walked into school on Monday. Everyone was happy for us and would smile when we were seen together. Except for your brother.

John never really liked Ben and since I visited your house often that meant that Ben came over just as often. John hated having Ben show up at your house to see you and me and eventually Ben and I had to find other ways to hang out with you. So we started having breakfast at Ben's house every other Saturday.

After a while I had breakfast at Ben's house every Saturday. It became comforting to walk into his house and smell frying bacon and hot coffee. Since I never actually ate breakfast, Ben's mom made chocolate covered cherry flavored coffee just for me.

You used to tease me about smelling like coffee when you saw me after breakfast. You'd scrunch up your nose and smile as soon as you saw me. Then you would give me a brief hug and say, "Now I'll smell like that gunky coffee all day," as if I had forced you to hug me.

Ben and I had been together for quite a few weeks when he asked for a second movie date. This time I felt more compelled to say no. He had made the date a double date, one that starred my least favorite girl in the universe.

"Come on Gwen. It will be really fun. We'll get some popcorn, some soda, and seats in the middle of the theater…" he said pleadingly.

"What about actually watching the movie?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, we don't have to actually watch the movie…" he replied with a sly smile.

I started beating him on the shoulder and he started laughing and trying to shield his arm.

"That's not funny Benjamin!" I shouted.

"Then why are you laughing!" he shouted back between laughs. It was true, I was laughing just as hard as Ben.

"All right I'll go." I said, finally caving.

We met you and Bianca The Bitch Princess at the theater around 7 the next night. Ben and I walked over holding hands and found Bianca draped over you as always. My jaw dropped as soon as I saw what she was dressed in.

She was wearing a slinky red dress that barely reached her knees and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She was entirely covered in body glitter so that every time she walked under the lights, she'd sparkle like a chili red disco ball. Unfortunately she was absolutely gorgeous, especially when compared to me.

She had silvery blonde hair and I had chocolaty brown hair with blue streaks. She was super skinny with long legs that she, obviously, didn't mind flaunting. I was average with legs that, I suppose, looked nice. No one ever said if they were or not because jeans usually covered them.

Bianca smiled a sultry smile that clearly showed her dislike for me, so I gave her a "bring it on" smile back.

"Isn't it great to see you girls getting along!" Ben said cheerfully. He obviously missed the suggestive rivalry under the false greeting.

The theater was packed when we walked in and, as always, Bianca was ready with a complaint.

"Lawrence I don't want to sit in a crowded theater." She whined, "Let's go some place else." By now she was pouting her overly glossy lip. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Ben's hand.

"Come on Ben," I said smiling, "There's a spot up there."

Ben smiled back at me and we started up the stairs to some seats at the center of the theater. I turned back to you and asked, "Are you coming?" You smiled and began to follow Ben and I, but then Bianca interjected.

"Lawrence! I don't want to be here!"

"Then go home." I replied coolly.

"Excuse me?" She shrilled back. Bianca was blatantly glaring at me so I adjusted my posture and went on offense mode.

"If you don't want to be here then by all means, go home. Heaven forbid you should have to be anywhere you don't want to be."

"If you have something to say to me then say it Gwen." She snapped.

"All right. I'm saying you're a spoiled little brat that doesn't think of anyone but herself. I mean honestly, are you so self centered that you won't sit around a few other people so that your boyfriend can enjoy the company of his two best friends?" I growled back.

Suddenly Bianca's posture changed and a sly smile crept up her face.

"So that's what all of this is about." She said. "You're upset because I'm here with Lawrence and you're stuck with Ben."

I flushed angrily, but didn't say anything. I was too shocked and frustrated that if I did try to verbalize my frustration it would just be a furious mess.

"That's what I thought." She stated smugly and then twisted her fingers with yours. She dragged you to one of the lower seats and I turned to apologize to Ben. His face was redder than mine and he was staring at his feet.

"Ben I- I'm so sorry I -." I began.

"It's ok." He murmured.

"Ben- I have to go." I said as tears began to sting in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

The theater door shut behind me and I sank to the floor holding my knees to my chest. Salty tears streaked my face as I tried to steady my breathing. _Why didn't I say anything? Why didn't I yell back? _I asked myself.

_Because it's true._ Another part of me answered.

I wiped my sleeve across my eyes wishing I could go back and defend myself, to defend Ben.

The theater doors slowly opened and Ben stepped out into the hallway.

"Are you okay?" he asked warily. I broke down and began to cry.

"Ben I'm so sorry! I should have said something! I really do care, she just makes me so angry and – I don't know. I just lost it. I'm so sorry." I wept.

Suddenly Ben knelt down and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close and held me until I stop shaking from my sobs.

"You must hate me." I whispered into his shoulder.

"No." he replied flatly. "To be honest Gwen, I know how you feel about Lawrence. I just hope you can feel half of that for me."

"Ben I – I really do love you. You're my best friend." I said sheepishly.

"Then I guess that'll do for now. Just know that you're my everything."

He was smiling now and holding me tightly. I rested my head against his shoulder and breathed in deeply. He smelt like cotton and faintly of mint.

Ben leaned down and kissed my forehead, so I closed my eyes and nestled in next to him.

For the first time I forgot about everything. Even you.

* * *

Alrighty everyone, sorry it took so long. (Writer's block and all that jazz.) Let me know what you think, I can't make it better without your help. Please stay patient and I'll get the next chapter up soon.

Button Pressing Time! It's Sparkly like Edward Cullen! Not really, but it's still fabulous.


End file.
